British Patent 1313781 describes substituted piperidines which are distinguished by a long-lasting, centrally stimulating action. One of the active compounds coming under the British patent, for which the INN budipine was later recommended, is being tested in the therapy of Parkinsonism. Furthermore, the prior art (e.g. German Patent Specification 10 05 067, German Patent Specification 871 899, German Patent Specification 875 660, East German Patent Specification 50 603 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,411,664) discloses a number of 1-pyrrolidino- and 1-piperidinopropanols and -butanols, such as, for example, biperidin, cycrimine, pridinol, procyclidine, trihexyphenidyl, triperidin or difenidol, which in some cases can likewise be employed in the therapy of Parkinsonism.